O Nerd e a Menina
by vanessaserrato
Summary: Baseado no cenário do Livro Filhos do Fim do Mundo, mais um desafio cruza o caminho de dois sobreviventes.


\- Dez latas de atum, quinze pacotes de macarrão instantâneo... - ele anotava encostado no balcão da pequena cozinha, todas as portas dos armários abertas.

Era madrugada quando leu a noticia de que não tinha sido só no país que as mortes tinham acontecido. Nos fóruns já alertavam para estocar comida, água e falavam de alienígenas e experiências do governo.

Dentro da pia a louça suja era uma xícara, com desenhos de heróis de quadrinhos, algumas facas e uma colher, era o que cabia ali.

Passou uma das mãos pela cabeça, aliviado, quando viu a lista pronta em sua outra mão,

ia durar o mês todo, mas faltavam algumas coisas. Fechou todas as portas deu 3 passos pra fora da cozinha e já estava na sala/quarto. Eram sete da amanhã.

Vestiu a calça que estava jogada em cima da poltrona reclinável que usava para TV/Vídeo Game, pescou uma camiseta caída ao lado da cama, entrou no banheiro pra pegar as meias e calçou o coturno. Antes de sair tateou os mais de 10 bolsos da calça pra ver se estava com tudo que precisava, pegou um guarda chuva grande e saiu.

Fez questão de checar se tinha trancado a porta no mínimo duas vezes antes de descer as escadas.

Enquanto andava até a venda mais próxima, fazia de tudo para controlar a respiração, apertou o guarda chuva na mão mais de uma vez enquanto passava pelas poucas pessoas que estavam na rua. Não confie em ninguém, repedia mentalmente.

Voltou pra casa com uma caixa de papelão e as compras dentro, era mais pratico do que sacolas ou pacotes. Suspirou ao avistar as escadas. Eram três andares, só três andares... os mais longos andares... respirou fundo e começou a subir.

Parou no segundo andar e apoiou a caixa no corrimão estava mais pesada do que quando saiu do mercado. Quando recuperou o folego e sentiu que estava pronto para o ultimo lance ouviu uma das portas dos apartamentos abrir.

Ela o olhou incerta da fresta da porta, e apertou mais ainda o braço do boneco vestido de cowboy em sua mão. O sorriso dele a pegou desprevenida. Apontou para o boneco.

\- Você escreveu seu nome na sola da bota dele? - ela levantou o boneco na frente do rosto.

\- Ia... ia ser do meu irmão... - ela olhou para baixo o sorriso morrendo no rosto. - Mas escrevi o nome dele. - sentindo o pesar, ele resolveu terminar o assunto e voltar logo pra casa, não era seguro.

\- Olha, não devia abrir a porta assim pra qualquer um que passa no corredor. Não é seguro, onde esta sua Mamãe?

\- Eu não sei. Ela saiu e não voltou ainda. Mamãe disse pra ir procurar você se ela não voltasse, é... é o nosso combinado. Ela disse que ia me procurar lá. - o problema é que ninguém tinha combinado nada com ele.

Precisava sair logo dali. Ela não era responsabilidade dele. Você não pode salvar todo mundo, Nerd. Mas era só uma garotinha, e ela levou cookies pra ele enquanto formatava o computador na casa delas. Droga!

\- Preciso deixar essa caixa em casa e volto pra te buscar, entre e não abra a porta pra ninguém a não ser que te diga a senha.

\- Que senha?

\- Bolinho. Combinado? - ela fez que sim com a cabeça. - Tranque a porta. - ele esperou até ouvir a chave virar na fechadura e voltou a subir.

Voltou dez minutos depois com a caixa de papelão vazia. Bateu na porta e esperou. Ouviu ela arrastar o banquinho para olhar no olho mágico da porta. Ela sussurrou ainda olhando:

\- Qual é a senha?

\- Bolinho. - mais barulho de banquinho arrastando e ela abriu a porta. - Certo! - ele disse enquanto entrava. - Vou te dar uma missão digna de espião internacional. - trancou a porta atrás dele. - Preste muita atenção, agente rosa!

\- Sim, capitão Nerd! - ela respondeu com uma continência que só uma criança poderia fazer.

\- Quais são as dez coisas que você mais gosta no seu quarto? - ela o fitou.

\- É muito difícil! Eu gosto de tudo no meu quarto... - ele agachou até ficar na altura dela.

\- Eu sei, por isso disse que era uma missão digna de espião. Preciso que pegue as dez coisas que mais gosta e coloque em uma mochila, tem que caber na mochila, pode fazer isso, Menina? - ela o fitou.

\- Posso. - ele levantou sorrindo.

\- Muito bem, agente rosa! Agora vá, o mais rápido que puder! - ela correu para o quarto, ele foi até a cozinha com a caixa nas mãos.

Pegou alguns enlatados e guloseimas que encontrou além de mais água e achocolatado para a Menina. Voltou para a pequena sala e colocou a caixa em cima do sofá, olhou em volta a procura de pilhas.

Ela voltou do quarto pouco antes dele terminar um bilhete. Pegou a mochila das mãos dela, e abriu para conferir.

\- Precisamos de algumas roupas, podemos pegar? - ela fez que sim com a cabeça e correu de volta para o quarto. - Vejamos... - ele disse sentando na pequena cama. - Roupa de frio, roupa normal, roupa intima, meias, 2 tênis, escova de dente, shampoo que não arde os olhos e um perfume das princesas... Perfeito! Assim, não vai te faltar nada até sua mãe voltar, esta bem?- ela fez que sim com a cabeça de novo, ele colocou a mochila no ombro. - Vamos, Menina?

\- Sim. - Ela segurou o boneco cowboy. - Preciso que suba a escada com cuidado, segurando no corrimão, esta bem? A caixa vai ocupar as minhas mãos, então você tem que ter o dobro de cuidado. – ele esperou até que ela concordou.

Eles subiram com calma após trancar o apartamento dela. O Nerd apoiou a caixa no chão antes de destrancar a porta dele. Olhou para os lados, preocupado, e abriu a porta a deixando passar. As paredes da sala ocupadas de pôsteres e prateleiras. Alguns desenhos ela reconheceu.

\- Fique a vontade só não toque nos bonecos esta bem? Vou arrumar essas coisas na cozinha. - ele saiu da sala/quarto com a caixa.

Enquanto arrumava e escrevia em sua lista o silencio no outro cômodo o preocupava. Criança quieta pode estar aprontando, virou para o lado para sair da cozinha e se assustou com ela encostada no batente o fitando.

\- Você acha que ela vai voltar? - ele ponderou antes de responder.

\- Vem cá. - sentou na cadeira do computador e virou de frente pra ela, sentada na poltrona. - Não vou mentir pra você, Menina... - passou as mãos na cabeça pensando em como falar isso. - Eu não sei se ela vai voltar, não posso te prometer isso. O mundo lá fora esta com... sérios problemas. - ela fez que sim com a cabeça segurando as lagrimas. - Juntos, nós vamos esperar a poeira baixar bem quietos aqui e dar tempo pra ela vir procurar você, por isso não devemos mais sair. Eu deixei um bilhete, ela vai entender. Preciso que seja forte, ok?

\- Está bem. - ela fungou e esfregou o olho.

\- Vamos sobreviver, agente rosa. Esta é a nossa missão até a poeira baixar.


End file.
